


Everybody Loves Rey

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ace!Rey, Asexual Character, Asexual!Rey, Rey is asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everybody loves Rey. Finn loves Rey. Rose loves Rey. Chewie loves Rey. Ben loves Rey. Poe proposes to Rey.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Everybody Loves Rey

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as everyone loving Rey and then it turned into expressing asexuality because as much as I’m a Reylo, Ace!Rey is me. Gotta have more ace Rey.

The Galaxy was at peace. Palpatine and the First Order were destroyed. The New Republic was gaining traction. The corporate warfare monopolies were broken up. A new generation of Force users was being taught. All was well.

Except everybody loved Rey.

And Rey couldn’t stand it. 

Rey had been the last Jedi, the hero, the one who brought Ben Solo back to the light. And now, the scavenger turned war hero was constantly in the limelight and constantly being bombarded by everyone.

At first, it hadn’t bothered her. Finn was sweet, as he always had been, though now it made her confused. Why was he asking her if she had a boyfriend, again? Why was he holding her hand all the time? He was her friend, her first friend, the first person to ever come back to her, but why was he—oh gods he was trying to kiss her!

“What are you doing?” She asked, frowning at him and leaning away. 

He stuttered over an excuse, but Rey stopped him. 

“We’re friends, Finn. You may be looking for a romantic partner, and you need one, but I’m not.”

“Oh, you do have a boyfriend...” Finn said with slumped shoulders. 

Rey threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. “That’s none of your business.”

As awkward as that had been, Finn continued to be her friend. Thank goodness. Rey didn’t know what she’d do without him. 

She was happy that he started turning towards Rose. They’d be happy together. And Rey liked Rose. She was so sweet. She had never had a friend like Rose. She was able to spend time with her, and Rose was always hugging her, playing with her hair, telling her how pretty she was. Rey had never been friends with a girl before, but it was nice. 

Rose was trying something different with Rey’s hair, and when she finished, she put a firm kiss on Rey’s cheek. 

Rey frowned. “Rose, how are you and Finn?”

“What do you mean, Silly?” Rose cooed, spraying something over Rey’s hair so it would stay. 

“I thought you and Finn were getting along, especially after I told him I wasn’t interested.”

“Oh, well, who are you interested in?” She asked with a wink. 

“Nobody.”

Rose frowned and came to stand in front of her. “How can you be interested in nobody? With all these dashing heroes?” She fidgeted with her necklace as Rey shook her head. “I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. But I’ll always be here. Us girls got to stick together, right?” 

“Always Rose.”

Things started to get strange when rumors started to spread about Rey and Han Solo after Chewie bequeathed the Falcon to her. Leia squashed those rumors, and then it seemed like it was Chewbacca who they thought had eyes for Rey. Chewie had no patience for that, telling her that he had a wife and family back on Kashyyk, but asked her if it deterred the others away from her. She gave him a hug and thanked him for him wanting to protect her, but it didn’t do anything. As was proved by Poe Dameron literally getting down on one knee and whipping out his mother’s ring to propose to her. She had laughed herself out of the room.

What was most surprising was that the one she’d thought would be most persistent kept a reasonable distance. Ben was required by the demands of his trials to stay under surveillance at all times within the confines of the Resistance. He never touched her and kept his eyes down when she was near. She was sure they were friends, though she knew he wanted so much more. 

One afternoon, during a game of sabacc, she asked him, “you asked me to join you. Why have you never asked again?”

He shook his head. “You’ve made it clear that you don’t want me or anything I have to offer.” He finally looked up at her over his cards. “I’ve seen how you’ve turned down everyone else. I feel how you feel about them. The bond isn’t romantic, Rey. I may want to be with you in every capacity, but you’re not interested.” He looked down at his cards. “And that would be wrong to push you into that. You’ve given me more kindness and compassion than I deserve. I will always be in your debt. And for that, I will never cross your boundaries.”

Rey broke into a grin. “I’m glad to hear that because I wanted to let you know I’m marrying your Uncle Lando.”

Ben slapped his cards down. “You can’t marry that con man! He’s older than my father!”

Rey laughed again and patted his hand. “I’m not! I just had to see your face.” She stood, still laughing. She set her hand down to show her cards. “I win, aces,” she chirped. She made a motion and the force flipped Ben’s cards. She laughed again now that she knew she won for sure. She stretched and nodded to him. “Come on, training time. The younglings hate it when we’re late.”

And that was enough for Rey. She was happy with her friends, her force bond, the little ones she taught. She was still bombarded with people, still propositioned for a date, still questioned if she and Ben were a thing, but they weren’t. Well as much as two people who share a force bond could not be a thing. They were a thing, just not a romantic thing, or a sexual thing, or a relationship of a convenience thing. They were a pair who knew every secret the other kept and kept them too. 

Rey had begun her life as a nobody scavenger from Jakku and was now living it to the fullest with her friends and confidants and students. Though from time to time, she did wonder if she should just leave it all and hide out on Ach-to with the porgs. The caretakers didn’t care if she had a boyfriend or not. 


End file.
